


No One Else Above You

by Traxits



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Being Walked In On, Darkfic, Forced Eye Contact, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, PWP, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: “Pain leads to power,” Kylo added, and Hux snorted, knowing full well that pain was not the only thing Kylo looked for in these moments.





	No One Else Above You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



_”Bring Kylo Ren to me,”_ echoed in Hux’s head as he swept back through the crumbling base, hurried but not panicking. He acknowledged commanders who announced their intentions to evacuate and focused on getting back to Kylo’s last known location.

In truth, he was relieved at the order — he’d have gone after Ren himself either way, but at least this way he had the veneer of an excuse to do so.

A sharp hand gesture to one of the pilots who rotated on his personal shuttle and the young man leapt into action. They were aloft before he had to make it an order.

“We need to find Lord Ren,” Hux snapped out, focusing on the snowy forestscape below them.

“Yes, sir!” was the only reaction he got in response to that.

He smiled to himself and considered, briefly, the merits of a decent military training program, and then he spotted the dark form, slumped in among the dissolving chunks of planet.

“There,” he said, and the pilot obediently set the ship down so Hux could retrieve his wayward Force user.

Once he had him safely ensconced in the tiny bunk off the cockpit, Hux came forward to find that his pilot had already taken them to hyper.

“Very good,” he said. “We’re meant to rendezvous with the Supremacy as soon as possible. Make it so.”

“Of course, sir,” the pilot replied, and Hux retreated to the cramped little cabin to tend to Kylo.

“You shouldn’t have come for me,” Kylo said, his eyes bruised with exhaustion and pain.

“Our Supreme Leader felt otherwise,” Hux said.

“Oh,” Kylo breathed, shutting his eyes. “Good. They got away,” he added.

“You’ll get her next time,” Hux said confidently.

“You don’t get to take the fall for this one either,” Kylo said, and Hux made an irritated noise.

Kylo laughed, and then he started coughing, and Hux watched as blood flecked his lips.

“Here,” Hux said, reaching for bacta, and then Kylo had him pinned in place, so that he had to remind himself to breathe.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kylo said, and his voice was throaty and low and rough in ways that had nothing to do with his likely injuries.

Hux had a lot of things to say about that, involving the dangers of a probably collapsed lung and the idiocy of turning down necessary medical attention, but he couldn’t. He could rarely manage such observations (scoldings?) when Kylo pressed against him this way, mouth hot against Hux’s skin. He was beyond closing his eyes for such things, but when Kylo rocked against him, making certain nothing could possibly have fit between him, Hux found his breath catching in his throat, and he turned his head, trying to steady himself.

After a few seconds, Kylo released him and collapsed back away from Hux.

“Pain leads to power,” Kylo added, and Hux snorted, knowing full well that pain was not the only thing Kylo looked for in those moments.

“None of your lines, now,” he snapped. “The pilot is —”

Kylo had surged back up to kiss him, his lips tasting coppery and sweet, and Hux kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his back to support him even though he suspected Kylo didn’t need it. 

Kylo used the Force to push Hux into the cramped bunk with him, then to pin him flat so Kylo could kiss him harder, and Hux opened his mouth on a groan, letting Kylo deepen the kiss.

Kylo had just gotten a fistful of Hux’s hair, which he promised himself he could be irritated about later, when the pilot opened the compartment.

“Oh!” the pilot said. “Oh, I can, I heard noises, I’ll just… bye.”

Once he’d fled, Hux took advantage of the lapse in Kylo’s Force control and pushed him off, trying to be gentle.

Kylo raised an eyebrow that showed he knew exactly what Hux was doing and Hux threw the first aid kit at his chest, smirking when Kylo groaned in pain at the impact.

“Clean yourself up,” he said. “The Supreme Leader wants you as soon as we make the rendezvous.”

“I know that,” Kylo said, and Hux resisted the urge to say something else before storming back out into the cockpit.

The pilot pretended to be highly engaged in the minutiae of flying through hyperspace, and Hux decided he’d probably earned a promotion.

***

Kylo left them in the hangar, whispering “I’ll see you in your quarters later?” to which Hux yelled at his back, “You need to report to the medbay!”

Kylo didn’t _say_ , “No, I don’t,” but he expressed the sentiment nonetheless, written all over his wry but faint smile before he ducked through a doorway, and Hux sighed heavily.

The pilot didn’t even glance up from his post flight checks, and Hux bit out “What is your name, pilot?”

The pilot blinked at him. “Ah, Lieutenant Jameher, sir.”

Hux nodded. “Excellent. Your service has been appreciated, Commander Jameher.”

The pilot’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard and didn’t ruin the moment by thanking him.

***

Hux spent the rest of the watch taking care of all of the fires the destruction of Starkiller base brought him, forgetting dinner until well after the mess closed, and finally started for his quarters.

There was a nagging urgency that hit him as soon as he stood up, however, and he spun on his heel and made for the throne room with an accuracy that he would have questioned before meeting Kylo Ren but now didn’t worry about.

Most would probably have been foolish enough to think they were drawn there; Hux knew better. He knew what a summons felt like, whether it came from a stammering lower ranked officer or whether one of the Force users he’d tied himself to sent it rattling through his bones, made it an urge he couldn’t resist.

When the door slid open, his breath hitched, bringing him the heavy tang of blood punctuated with the too-bright crisp notes of ozone. Kylo’s lightsaber was still humming, unsteady and crackling, as he surveyed the carnage around him. Red armor and red blood and before he could say anything, Kylo’s voice broke the silence.

“Do you think,” he asked, the words escaping him slowly, as though they had to find their way out of him, “that he’s still disappointed in me?”

There was no mistaking who Kylo meant. The heap of flesh had slid from the throne already, charred and —

“I don’t think he’s much of anything now,” Hux managed. “The Supreme Leader—”

His voice broke, and Hux gasped around the tightness in his throat. He’d felt this before, but as his eyes snapped to Kylo’s back, he realized it wasn’t the Force squeezing and making it so hard to breathe. It was the enormity of this, the shift in the world and the power balance between them, and those last two words echoed through his head, rattling with a shattered, splintered feel that he had never felt before.

 _Is dead._ Dead. **Dead.**

“The Supreme Leader is dead,” Kylo repeated, and he finally turned, cloak edges painting a circle of blood around him. He met Hux’s eyes, and that same damned wry smile touched his mouth.

“Long live the Supreme Leader,” Hux whispered, and the words had scarcely left him before Kylo pulled him in close. No hands, but Kylo didn’t need them to move him. He never had, and Kylo stepped back, lowering himself into the throne. The moment he touched it, the world changed. He tipped his head up, still holding Hux’s gaze, shut off the lightsaber, and then his hand came up.

The gesture he gave Hux, the little beckon, was one Hux had seen before. One he’d seen a thousand times. He moved without thinking, crossing the last distance between them and just as he started to kneel before Kylo, those gloved hands pulled him up. Kylo guided him down until he was straddling Kylo’s hips.

His lips parted to speak, and Kylo murmured, “No one will interrupt this time.”

Hux shuddered.

Kylo was in his head, not needing him to voice anything. The kiss was bruising, heavy and hot and Hux couldn’t stop himself from moaning into it. Kylo’s hips pushed against Hux’s, his intention clear, and Hux reached for buckles and belts and buttons, everything necessary to facilitate it.

It spoke volumes that he didn’t need assistance, but Kylo offered it anyway, lightsaber and gloves both drifting away and out of sight as Hux’s clothes simply opened up for him.

Hux started to frown, and Kylo chuckled. “You forget,” he murmured, “I know exactly how eager you are for this.”

“ _You_ forget,” Hux started to retort, but Kylo kissed him again, swallowing Hux’s concern over the wound in his side. This was the only thing that mattered, and his fingers stroked Hux’s skin as though he needed this. As though he needed —

That was a dangerous thought, even like this.

“Especially like this,” Kylo said lowly, but before Hux could even consider the ramifications of that, of him _knowing_ , those fingers wrapped around him. Kylo’s mouth was hot against his throat, teeth scraping and tongue lapping and Hux moaned as Kylo squeezed him, as his hand pulled in a rhythm both familiar and strange.

They’d done this often enough now that he knew how Kylo moved, how Kylo would make him squirm and twist, how Kylo would make Hux _say_ exactly what he wanted before even considering it. But it never failed, no matter how often they’d done this, Kylo always managed to pace them just off of what Hux was expecting.

Except today.

There was no lingering teasing, no trace of the hour-long touches, no indication that Kylo planned to drag this out. He was all focused concentration, his teeth digging into Hux’s throat as he twisted his wrist, pulling and squeezing and Hux’s labored breathing was the only thing keeping time. Hux couldn’t tell who was the one shortening the strokes, but they were getting faster, Kylo’s hand gripping him harder, and just as another noise started to escape him, Kylo pulled his hand away.

Hux’s eyes eased open, and he looked away as Kylo pulled the small vial of lube from Hux’s uniform jacket pocket. He’d long since learned his lesson about relying on Kylo to keep any handy, and not for the first time, as Kylo smeared slick across his fingers, turning them so they glinted and caught Hux’s attention, Hux was glad he’d started carrying it.

Then those fingers were pushed under him, two of them _inside_ of him, and Hux moaned again, the noise sharp and strangled in a throat that hadn’t truly recovered. Kylo bit him once more, then kissed him, and Hux jerked over him as Kylo started to move his fingers. They slid almost all the way out, tips stroking against Hux’s skin, and then they pushed right back in, and Hux shuddered, leaning forward as he tried to make this angle work, tried to —

“There you go,” Kylo breathed, and Hux started to pull back only to find himself held exactly where he was, Kylo apparently pleased with his position. Hux’s hands flexed, and then he growled as he splayed them out over the back of the throne, an arm on either side of Kylo’s head. That little smile curved those kiss-slick lips. “There you go. Tell me. Say it.”

Kylo didn’t use the Force behind those words. He never did. He never had to.

“Stop _teasing_ ,” Hux hissed, and Kylo’s grin widened. “Do it.”

Those fingers pulled away, and then _Kylo_ was inside of him, and Hux couldn’t stop the tremors racing through him in the wake of that stretch, of that push. Kylo was in his head and _inside_ of him and so help him, but Hux wouldn’t ever get him out. He’d never be free of this.

“And you don’t want to be,” Kylo said, completing Hux’s thought aloud. Making him hear it. Hux’s eyes cracked open, met Kylo’s gaze, and he growled rather than trying to find words.

Kylo would know them before Hux did, after all.

Kylo didn’t laugh this time. Didn’t smile, didn’t chuckle. He just moved, and Hux was suddenly glad that Kylo was keeping him propped up, keeping him steady, because the force with which he moved was more than Hux could have managed. He would have slumped over, would have collapsed on him, and so help him, but he wanted this. Needed it.

Their noises twined together, moans and gasps and the rhythmic shift of too much fabric since they’d simply opened up for access rather than stripped down. Kylo’s hand wrapped in Hux’s hair, bending his head back, baring his neck for another bite right as Hux shattered. It was more than he could take, and it wasn’t but just a moment when he felt Kylo peak and break and collapse.

They didn’t move for a long moment. They were too busy breathing, too busy realizing what, exactly, had happened. Hux pulled away first. He always did.

And as he straightened himself up, buttoning and buckling and he noticed Kylo didn’t help him this time, he asked, his voice rough, “Should I simply bring the medical bay to you then?” After a beat, he added, “Supreme Leader.”

Kylo gave him another little grin, and once again, he didn’t answer.


End file.
